America's Secret Obsession
by HikaKiti
Summary: Because he wasn't enough of a dork before, he had to enter this fandom as well. no offence to readers, I'm a dork too if you go by this .


**America's Obsession**

America had a secret. It wasn't a horrible secret like he killed people for fun or something drastic, it was a secret of something he liked to do. And that thing he liked to do... well, wouldn't it be considered ''nerdy'' or ''uncool'' of him?

America loved to read.

Last week he'd read all three of the Hunger Games books in a couple hours. The week before it had been the Percy Jackson series.

This week was the one he _had _to keep secret. Because if a certain country found out... he'd never hear the end of it. It was bad enough he was already finished with the first three books of the series, but now he'd signed himself up on that website... _he was obsessed. _

Currently he was curled up in his chair in the meeting room, sitting with his legs propped up on the table and his Nook* laid across his legs. His eyes flicked over words, too busy to notice that the burger in his hand was dripping ketchup on the floor or that he'd only eaten _three _this morning. That was so out of character. So was his silence as France and England arrived to the meeting room, France talking and England scowling as though trying to tune him out. America didn't even look up. Actually, another of his habits surfaced, and he blurted:

"No way! Dude! She just killed -" He finally noticed France and England, standing there looking at him. "Don't tell me you've brought one of your bloody video games to a _meeting, _America." England snorted.

America glanced at the Nook thrown across his legs and snapped the cover shut hurriedly, stuffing burger in his mouth. France prowled over sleekly, peering over America's shoulder. America slid the electronic book between his legs, but he'd forgotton who it was who was curious. The fact that the book was now somewhere most people wouldn't be rude enough to reach did little to stop France, and he was opening it and sliding the unlock bar before America had swallowed the burger and jumped up.

"Give it -" America yelled, at the same time France's perfect eyebrows furrowed. Frowning, he tossed it back.

"Zees book doez not zound like zomething I would read." he snorted, tossing it back. "Magic and zuch." He scoffed.

America saw England glance up warily as America snatched back his Nook and plopped back into his chair. _Oh crap, he suspects! _America thought, panicking.

"Are you reading, America?"

"...Yeah." America said slowly, warily.

England reached over from his seat beside the taller man and held out a hand. "May I see?"

"No." America said bluntly, pulling the leather-covered device to his chest. England's eyes narrowed, his fuzzy eyebrows dipping. Then a sly grin tugged one corner of his pale lips.

"Magic, eh?"

"No."

Germany and the others arrived before England could get another word out, so America was saved. Unfortuanatly, he had left off on page 636 of the very last book, and Italy was rambling again... his eyes wandered towards the Nook lying on the table between his elbows. He reached down casually and flipped the cover open.

He kept one eye on England as he used his index finger to slide the lock to unlock. England's emerald eyes were fixed on Italy, however, looking annoyed but concentrated. America probably looked asleep; he'd let his hair fall in his face so you couldn't see that his eyes were scanning the page at a thousand miles an hour. But then the last words of the chapter hit him and he paled, letting out a loud breath.

No one moved but England. England's eyes slid from Italy to America, and saw the horror glowing in blue depths. His eyes trailed down, saw the book lying open. America didn't move to close it. He was in pout mode, glaring off into the distance, mouth forming words that were silent but still able to be read if you knew what you were doing – and England did.

"Killed him... no reason... not fair... best character... freaking wall... blown up..." just bits and pieces, but those phrases were typical of America. England slid his arm towards the Nook and pulled it gently to him, blinking.

_The ghost of a last laugh etched upon his face. _

England froze. America turned back to the table, saw the book gone, and locked eyes with England. England smiled smugly. America went pink in the cheeks.

"Give it back!" America shouted, and England tauntingly leaned away as he leaned forward. Germany, now taking his place at the front of the room, looked at them in annoyance.

"I didn't know you read-"

"Shh!" America begged, jumping forward and slapping a hand over England's mouth. England glared at him and parted his lips, licking his hand. America rolled his eyes and didn't move his hand. "Give it back, England!"

England held the book as far back behind him as he could. America leaned, but couldn't reach it, not without taking his hand from England's mouth. England was forced to lean back further as he was almost suffocated by brown leather. The chair shrieked its protest as the two men fought over the book.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Germany demanded finally, angrily.

England was turning red from lack of oxygen, but as America's hand loosened and he pried the fingers from his lips with a free hand he noticed the position they were in. America had climbed into his chair and was no straddling his lap in his efforts to reach the book, one hand stretched over the back and his chest inches from England's cheek as he turned his head. His color darkened tenfold. "America, get off me!" he yelped, shoving the Nook into the younger country's chest and sending him toppling to the floor.

America sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Jerk!" he said moodily. "Dude, I was reading and then you stole my book! Why couldn't you just give it back?"

"Why are you hiding that you like Harry Potter?" England shot back, still red from their previous state.

There were noises of surprise from around the room, along with a few chuckles.

America glared. "Cause I knew you'd get all weird on me when you found out I had a thing for-" he cut himself off.

England's caterpillar eyebrows rose. "A thing... for?"

"Magic!" America blurted finally. "Not only have I read the stupid books – by the way, Fred's death is _stupid. _- but I somehow got myself a stupid Pottermore account! This is your fault!"

England looked amused. "My fault?"

"Yeah! JKR is _your _author. Hogwarts is in _BRITAIN. _Well, technically, its in Florida, too, but-"

"So you're blaming me for your Harry Potter obsession?" England laughed.

"Y-yeah!"

"Eez eet just moi, or deed everyone else 'ear zat America 'as a ding for magic?" France piped up suddenly, and America and England jumped, once more realizing that there were other people in the room. America looked confused.

China grinned. "Dui, I heawd it too!" he said cheerily.

England caught on first, as usual, and went even more scarlet. "You bloody wankers -"

America was seconds behind. "Wait no!"

"Can ve get back to de meeting?" Germany asked tiredly.

America was yelling, England was yelling, France was laughing, countries were taking sides. Finally Italy jumped up. "Ve~! I think they should kiss and make up!"

Silence rang loudest now. England looked ready to implode from the mere suggestion, and America was opening and closing his mouth, unable to speak. Germany recovered first, slamming his palms on the table. "Coffee break, ja?" he said shortly, already starting towards Italy. Italy grinned and grabbed his arm as he walked up.

Everyone left for coffee, tea, or in Russia's case a tall cup of Vodka. England sat frozen in his chair and America knelt on the floor.

After a moment both came back to reality and glanced at each other. America jumped up. England stood slowly. They headed for the door.

"So... Britain?" America asked casually.

"What?"

"Don't suppose you... have a Pottermore?"

England hesitated at the door, then glanced back. "DragonSword310." he said quickly. "...Slytherin." with a sly grin he opened the door and slipped out, leaving America scribbling on a scrap of paper. The door was inches from closing when green eyes flashed into view. "Oh, and SNAPE'S A GOOD GUY!"

America chased after him. "DUDE! YOU CAN'T SPOIL THINGS LIKE THAT!" he yelled. "AND I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MY ACCOUNT THING!"

He caught up when England was slipping into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of tea. Green eyes looked up innocently. America pulled another slip of paper from his pocket and shoved it towards him. "ThestralKey116. _Gryffindor. _Add me."

Then he grabbed a coke and plopped down in a chair to read.

_**A/N: **Kay, I totally know this has been done before... but I wanted to do it. And for the record - I had a Pottermore, but I got sorted into Gryffindor and spilt. PLEASE. This girl is Slytherin all the way... I just had an America moment and didn't read the questions. ENOUGH OF YOUR RAMBLING, KITI. So! Review, please? _

_Jeez I'm so American. _


End file.
